WoW Adventure
by Saintbatman
Summary: A mix of wow and new characters based in the dc universe. My guildmates have read it and enjoyed it. I hope that you will too. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the locations mentioned from the dc universe or world of warcraft.
1. Chapter 1 Gnome's Willpower

Chapter I Gnome Willpower

July 4 XXXX Eastern Kingdoms

Beautiful day in Elwynn Forest and hunters are out practicing for the upcoming season. A local hunter trainer is looking for the pesky bears that been attacking people. Suddenly there was some movement in a nearby bush. The hunter takes aim with his bow, his dog starts to growl. The dog goes running into the bush barking. Two silver pigtails pop out of the bush as he hears giggles. He puts his bow down.

"I KNOW IT'S YOU SILVER! Step on out already and I told you not to follow me."

The dog whimpers as he drags out Silver's bloody corpse!

"Oh shoot." The trainer runs next to Silver. Silver pops right up with a smile.

"Got yah! I faked it, can you train me now?" Silver asked

He stands with his arms crossed and his pet goes to sit next to him.

"You don't have the strength to pull back the bow. Your pet would block your view. That's why no one in the kingdom will train a gnome as a hunter. I'm sorry Silver."

Silver brings out a Base stone and she begins to glow.

"This is the 33rd time I've asked you(her eyes begin to swell)...sniff...sniff..fine, I'll never bug you again. But I'll become a hunter no matter what." She says as she disappeared.

She ends up at the Lion's Pride Inn. Silver walks up to the bar slumped over. Her best childhood friend Myshka is there waiting for her.

"I see he turned you down again Silver." Myshka says with a worried look on her face.

Silver climbs up to the bar stool. A drink gets set in front of Silver and she drinks it in one shot.

"Silver slow down its not the end of the world." Myshka said. Silver falls out of the chair.

"See told you." Myshka levitates Silver off the ground upside down. Silver is smashed after one drink. But in her stupor she see's a portal opening and a hunter walks out of the portal.

"Myshka I got it! Put me down." Silver yells. Silver starts looking back and forth and came up with a bright idea.

"Meet me in my shop in two days Myshka." Silver tells her

"I'll take you home now Silver, you can't even walk." Myshka starts walking out while dragging Silver in the air through levitate.

"Ok...ok..put me down first." Silver says

"Oh no. I'm lazy I'll carry you this way. I"ll take you home on Ferrous." Myshka said

Silver's face blanched as if she'd seen a ghost.

"YOUR HORSE HATES ME!" Silver yells.

(end of page 1)

The next morning you see Silver's bedroom. Standard Gnome's room, you see a small lump on the bed and a giant tool box on the floor near the bed. A large gear clock on the wall spinning like there's no tomorrow. Bombling alarm goes off "BEEP BEEP BEEP!" The lump doesn't move. "BEEP BEEP BEEP!" Still no movement in the movement starts in the giant tool box. Silver fell into the box again. She sits up with screws and bolts in her hair.

"It took all night but i got it done." Silver says to herself with a smile in her face. You see a metallic portal made with all sorts of spare parts and arcane crystals.

"Now I need to get Myshka." Silver walks up to the bed and pulls the covers off to reveal Myshka passed out. Dead to the work with a wine bottle in hand.

"I'm up I'm up….such a headache. Oh wow you actually got it done in one night."

"Now i need you to summon me a hunter trainer from another world cause no one in this world is going to train me. So I'll look in another."

"Alright stand back Silver things are about to get serious...by the way you know our Master ain't going to be to happy with us messing with other dimensions."

At a local temple a draenei reads the Light Scriptures. He sneezed so hard he nearly fell over from the bench. He had a good idea what was the cause of that sneeze. He closed the book and starts running.

Back to Silver's room. Myshka with a hard look of concentration on her face and lightning coming out of her hands. The lightning starts arching between the crystals creating geometric symbols in the middle of the portal.

"Just a little more!" Myshka says

"I'm so excited its about to happen." Silver says with tears in her eyes.

"GOD'S HAMMER!" Master yells as he sees what the girls are up to.

"What are you two doing?!" Master asked. Crystals are shining around the portal.

"I'm summoning a trainer from another dimension to train Silver since no one here would do it Master." Myshka answers

"Dimensional portals are dangerous, you two are over your heads. As your Guild Master I order you to STOP!" They continued with the portal.

"You leave me with no choice, LIGHT'S HAMMER!" A magical hammer gets thrown at the portal and the power of the Light combines with the Arcane lightning. It goes silent and the portal opens up. Water starts rushing out of the portal filling up the room. The master just sits on the floor with his legs crossed with a dead stare on both Silver and Myshka.

"I am NOT amused." Master mutters

(end of page 2)

July 4 USA

Archie comes storming out of business building upset and a bit steamed. His personal car is waiting for him outside.

"Where to Young Master?" Driver asked

" Take me somewhere to blow off some steam."

"So to the range sir?"

"No they'll find me there so take me home."

"Tell me David, Am I wrong to be mad not to be chosen?" Archie asked the driver David

"They chose your Older brother Connor?"

"Yeah…(sigh)..you know i train harder and longer than he does?" Archie says

"Takes this time to think of what you can do with your talents maybe teaching?"

"Me a teacher?...Well if my brother fails I'll be there to pick up the pieces. You know what? I'm done, no more. I'm not picking up that weapon up, screw the family Legacy. I'll start my own Legacy. But first I need to get away and blow some steam."

Been driving for a while and almost home. Large mansion with its own personal Olympic size pool. Archie walks in and goes straight to the pool and changes into a green speedo. Above the pool is a glass sealing. A thunderstorm starts to brew up in the sky.

"What the hell, it was clear a second ago." Archie notices the clouds

Archie stops looking at the sky and starts diving off the high diving board. After a few dives he goes up for one more. He walks up to the diving board and sets up for a back flip dive. With his back turned to the water he doesn't notice a whirlpool opening up in the pool. He puts his hands together above his head and looks up and sees a maelstrom of clouds and lightning. The pool starts get lower and lower in water level.

"Ok, last one." Archies says as he takes a deep breath. He jumps as he spins he notices the whirlpool.

"OOOOOHHHH CCRRAAAPPP!"

(end of page 3)

Back in Silver's room

Water keeps coming out of the portal and Archie gets spit out. The portal close after Archie comes out.

"Its a Merman! Kill it kill it!" Silver yells. Silver and Myshka get into offensive position.

"STOP! he's human." Master orders. Silver looks close with a smile and tears in her eyes it worked.

"I got my trainer Myshka! I got him….but why is he almost naked?" Silver asked. She flips him over on his back and listens for a heartbeat. At that moment Archie grabs her and pulls her in for a passionate kiss. Silver just melts as she enjoys her first kiss. "Oh my...go get him Silver." Myshka says with a laugh.

They stop kissing and Archie opens his eyes to see Silver just flushed red with embarrassment.

"Did we just….you know?" Archie asked Silver. Silver just covers her face with her hands peeking through the fingers and nodding her head. Silver quickly gets off him and goes over to Myshka and waves at her to come down. Myshka bends over to hear what she has to say.

"If this is the kind of training I'm going to get we should of done this sooner(they both giggle) thank you Myshka."

"What am I doing here? What is this place? What happen to the pool?" Archie asked

"Calm down young man. I will explain all to you." Master said

"Can i get some clothes i'm a little naked here." (Silver and Myshka giggle in the background.)

"Myshka get him some clothes." Master ordered

"I'm on it Master." Myshka smiles as she teleports away.

Saint walks up to Archie and gives him his cloak. Archie wraps himself around with it. Archie looks up to Saint and waits for answers.

"You were brought here, due to the desperation of one of my Guild members. This Gnome here Silver has been trying to get a teacher to train her in the ways of a hunter. Due to her size and strength no one will train her. Since no one here will train her, they summoned you. Welcome to our world Azeroth, you're in the Stormwind City."

Poof Myshka comes back with leather clothes for him to wear. Silver walks up to Archie.

"Are you a hunter trainer? (Gulp) Can you train me?" She climbs on top of him and looks deep into his eyes. Archie looks back into Silver eyes and sees her desperation and what she had to go thru.

"Should not be a problem, buy the time i'm done with you. Everyone will know your name. Now can you send me back home?" Archie asked as he finishes putting on his clothes. With a concerned look on her face she looks back to the portal.

"That may take a while to rebuild the portal back. The crystals i need are rare." Silver explain

"It is my duty as a Guild Master to take responsibility for my members. You are now a member of our guild. Until we can send you back your expenses will be on us. Stand up and repeat after me the guilds oath.(Archie stands)

IN GOOD STORMWIND DAYS, IN DARNASSUS NIGHTS. NO EVIL SHALL ESCAPE OUR SIGHTS. LET THOSE WHO ABUSE THEIR MIGHT. BEWARE OUR POWER, THE GOTHAM KNIGHTS.

Archie thinks for a sec, that this oath sounds familiar. Silver dances in the background with joy.

(end of page 4)


	2. Chapter 2 Archer training

Chapter II Archer Training

July 5 XXXX

The next day Archie wakes up to find Silver just staring at him. With a smile on her face she asked.

"When do we start?"

"Do you have any gear?" Archer asked

"Of course I do." She brings out a leather quiver with holes in it and arrows popping out of the bottom. A bow being hold together by string and tape.

"I told you they don't train Gnomes for hunters. So there is no gear out there for me. I've been trying to make my own gear."

"Is there leather worker nearby?" Archie asked

"Yeah just a couple of buildings in town."

They went down to leather worker and talked to her to make one. They took measurements of Silver and commission a quiver for Silver.

"Do you have a work shop?" Archie asked

"Yeah over at my place." They both go over to her home, at the entrance she walks up to the front door. Silver places her hand on a scanner and the house drops into the earth.

"Wow your house just disappears?"

"I made this house my self." After the house disappeared it just looked like a vacant lot. With a mountain behind it.

"Ok follow me." She started walking toward the mountain. She walks right into the mountain.

"What the hell."

"Come in, Illusion magic is covering the entrance. Mishka helped me with it."

"Amazing, there is so much space in here." Inside looks like a factory.

"I call it the Gnome Cave...you think its too much?" Archie just makes a smirk.

(end of page 5)

Archie starts looking around and grabbing pieces all round to make some wooden dowels. Archie starts making the dowels. Starts making measurements of Silver to make the right length of arrows. Silver starts looking at all the steps that Archie was doing and started moving equipment closer to each other.

"What are you doing Silver?"

"Same thing your doing Gnome Style." She smirks

She combines machines to start making dowels automatically to her size. Archie starts walking over to the next step of making a bow. He starts grabbing pieces and started making a bow. Silver starts jumping out of joy seeing the bow being put together.

"Here takes this, can you pull the string" Archie hands over the make shift bow. Silver starts to pull the bow. But not far enough back.

"Ok that won't work." Recurve won't work so he goes back to the bench and starts working on a new one. Silver starts looking at the new bow with awe cause she'd never seen a bow with this type of design before. Archie finishes about evening time.

"Here try to pull this. This type of bow is called a compound bow. We have them in my world." Archie says as he hands over to Silver. Her eyes get wide.

"Wow (gulp) I'm grabbing a weapon from another world. One step for Gnomes, one giant leap for Gnome kind."

She pulls it all the way back to her cheek. Slowly starts letting it off and starts to cry. Tears start coming out.

"Your that happy Silver?" Archie asked

Silver stares at her bow with tears in her eyes. She places her bow on the bench where Archie is sitting at. She jumps up onto Archie lap and looks into his eyes. With out saying a word she pulls him down and kisses him. She hugs Archie (while he blushes red) and whispers in his ear.

"Thank you so much. This means so much to me to have my own bow...sniff...sniff."

"The kiss was a nice reward. But tomorrow we start training." Silver goes to a workbench and covers herself with some blue prints. Archie falls asleep on the floor grabs a nearby leather for a blanket. Silver half asleep gets underneath the blanket and cuddles with Archie for the night.

(end of page 6)

Archie wakes up in the middle of the night and takes the first bow he made out. Made 3 arrows out of the dowels. He went out for second.

"Bacon sounds good, now I thought I saw a boar earlier when i came in."

Silver wakes up and just watches in secret. When Archie gets up, Silver sneaks over to see what he's doing. She see's Archie stalking a boar. Archie takes up the bow and shoots instinctively. The boar goes down in one shot. Without looking he took one other shot and it landed near Silvers feet.

"Silver come out here, I know its you." Archie cuts open the boar and takes the blood. He starts to make a target on a nearby tree.

"You start now. This is your target, count 30 steps away. Then mark the floor, that will be your shooting point. You take three shots. You pull the string back to about your cheek. That will be your anchor point. You do this every single time, otherwise all your shots will be different. Your first arrow will tell you, if you need to aim higher or lower. Use the tip of the arrow as your guide. Are you getting all this. (she nods) Go get your bow."

She is so happy she skips up and down to get her bow. She comes running back out. Archie hands over the three arrows and sets her up showing her what position to take.

"I'm going to butcher this for breakfast." Archie tells her

"Can i ask you something?" Silver looks at Archie

"What is it?"

"How come are you not angry with me for bringing you here? Why are you not freaking out about meeting a cute little Gnome and the Draenei Guild Master?" She ask with a puzzled look on her face.

"Well Silver….where i come from i see heroes on a daily basis, my father being one of them. Monster from all sorts of crazy places. I have friends that look weirder than you Guild Master." Silver lowers her head

"I've been ostracized for wanting to be a hunter, they call me Silver Loosegear. That i have a loose gear in my head."

"Its a pleasure to meet you Silver Loosegear. Take pride in your name since your going to be the first Gnome hunter. My full name is Archer Queen, family of famous archers."

"(giggle) Archie is a Queen."

(end of page 7)

Morning came around and Archie started making bacon. The smell started wafting thru the air. Silver was about to shoot, but she couldn't focus do to the smell.

Sniff...sniff

"What is that delicious smell?" Silver says as she starts making her way to the Gnome Cave.

"How is your practice going?"

"Good, I'm hitting the target you made. I got use to it real fast."

"Thats good, now lets do moving targets. After you eat we start so take your time your arm needs to rest."

Silver just munches away at her plate of food.

"Silver i'm going to need a bow. Is there a shop who specializes on bows?"

"There are shops that carry some but nothing to fancy. Why do you need one?"

"I'm going to show you what your teacher can do."

"There is a Guild full of Hunters...bunch of buttheads. Wouldn't help me in training."

"Sounds good. Sound like i need to make a visit to this guild."

"To even to talk to the Guild Master your going to have to do the Hunter challenge."

"Do you know Silver what the challenge is?"

"Yeah there is very dark corridor with 9 possible targets. They give 3 arrows to hit the target. Nearly impossible to hit if you can't see the target. You think you can do it? It's a hard challenge to pull off."

"Sounds like fun Silver. You think i can't do it?"

"I can't wait to see this, I got to tell the rest of the Guild what's going on."

"Why tell the Guild Silver?"

"Your challenging another Guild, the Gotham Knights vs the Hunters Guild. These challenges are rare. Your going to represent us as a Guild member." Archie gulps real hard.

(end of page 8)


	3. Chapter 3 Rival

Chapter III Rival

The next day Silver took Archie thru Stormwind showing him all the different shops. Silver goes to the cathedral with Archie to tell the Guild Master what Archie is going to do. It was early in the morning so it plenty of time to gather the rest of the guild.

"Myshka has been going to all the major cities looking for those crystals you need. A telepathic message has been sent to all the guild members to come here to the cathedral." Master told them. Then a portal started to open up.

"There is one of them now." Master said as he points to the portal. Monalot a high level Gnome Warlock with green curly hair comes thru the portal, followed by Myshka. Both of them are gigaling. They both bow before the GM.

"We have come like requested GM" Monalot said as she tilts her head to get a better look at Archie.

"Mona the summoning portal if you please." GM asked

"Sure np boss, but do you mind if I get out of the cathedral. The Vibe here is not good for me." She says and looks over at Archie once more. Silver notices her gaze and she hugs Archie leg and mouths Mine. Monalot smiles and walks out of the cathedral. Mona gets outside while the rest follow. Mona gets into position next to the water fountain.

"Alright new guy i'm going to need your help." Mona smiles at him. She starts to chant and a whole starts to manifest in front of her.

"Ok put your hand in my hole new guy." Mona smiles. Archie reaches into the whole, when he does Mona starts to moan with delight. Silver starts to get mad and moves in between Mona and Archie. Silver gets her hand in the whole. The ground starts to rip open as a door starts to come out.

"Who's first boss?" Mona looks over to GM.

"Lily, Erza, Allendaar, Shanky, Marie, Alota, Monkey." Lily comes out a Pandaren female Monk Healer. Erza comes out human female Warrior Tank. Allendaar comes out Draenei male Paladin Retribution. Marie comes out Draenei female Shaman Healer. Alota comes out Draenei female Priest Healer. Monkey comes out Dwarf male Hunter Beast Mastery.

"Where's Shanky" Silver asked

"Got yah!" Archie grabs the air and slams something on the ground. Shanky appears on the ground. While looking up at Archie Shanky smiles.

(end of page 9)

"Your good." Shanky says with a slight playfulness. Shanky Elven female Rogue Subtlety.

They're all standing in front of the water fountain. The GM walks up and explains what Archie is going to do. Once all of them caught up with Archie's situation.

"So you're the new recruit lad?" Monkey asked Archie

"Yeah i'm Silvers trainer."

"She is a handful isn't she? Ah your a young lad you'll survive." Monkey comments. Lily walks up to Archie. Archie stares at a beautiful Pandaren walk up to him.

"Hello traveler." She walks around him and starts checking him out. She takes about five steps away from Archie and turn around and bows before him.

"Would you spar with me?" Lily asked as she goes into a fighting stance

"LILY DON'T HURT HIM! I NEED HIM." Silver yells

Archie gets into position bows and they start fighting. Kicks and punches start flying back and forth. Neither one is giving any openings. Myshka looks over at Silver who has her mouth gaped open.

"Did you know that he can do that Silver?" Myshka asked. With mouth gaped open Silver just waves her head to say no.

"That's enough!" Lily yelled. With a bit of a confused look Archie relaxed his stance.

"I notice your build, your lean and muscular, but not bulky. I would almost say rogue. But your are a hunter. You've had training to be able to keep up with me. You have something special here Silver." Lily explains her first expression of Archie.

"I have a good training partner, back at home. He is a lot better than me in close combat. We have fought together so many times as rivals. We are at our best when we fight side by side. He must be going bonkers not having me around." Archie explains his martial arts experience. Silver notices Archie having a smile on his face. Something that she hasn't seen till now.

"Do you miss your home traveler?" Allendaar asked. Before Archie can answer a small portal opens up. It catches everyone off guard. A Sword comes flying out and stabs it self into the ground. Archie eyes light up, he recognized the sword. There is a piece of cloth wrapped around the handle. The sword started to disappear and the cloth fell to the ground. Archie picks up the cloth, its has writing on it.

(end of page 10)

"Burn this now! sign Sword and Board" Archie smiles with delight. While the group wonders what's going on.

"Do one of you have a way to burn this?" Archie asked as he holds up the piece of cloth.

"I can do it cutie." Mona steps up. Archie steps forward and tosses the piece of cloth into the air. Mona shoots a fireball at the piece of cloth. The cloth burns up and a hairy muscular man starts to materialize, naked no less. He has hair all over his body. The man stands up and runs up to Archie.

"There you are we been looking for you for a while now." Naked man says to Archie. Lily with mouth wide open sees a hairy man to her liking. Before any other female guild members say anything. Lily speaks.

"Mine. Any objections?" The rest of the girls wave there head no.

"Too much hair for me?" Mona says

"Bruno listen, don't you feel a breeze?" Archie asked Bruno the hairy man

"No why?" Bruno asked calmly as Archie looks down. Bruno gets the hint and looks around and sees a crowd just staring at him. Blushing all over, he shrugs it off and laughs.

"I guess the spell doesn't work on clothes." Bruno says with a smile. The GM takes his cloak off again and throws it over to Bruno. Silver walks up to Archie and tugs on his clothes.

"Who is this guy Archie?" Silver asked

"Dear Guild this is my training partner Bruno Diaz. His family is renowned in my world for close combat fighting." Archie

"Listen Archie your dad is not taking it well that your disappeared. I looked over the security tape to see what happen. We were all baffled at what happen when no ransom note or any one taking credit for it. I went to Zoey to help me find you. When she scanned the earth for you she was surprised. She said that your weren't in this dimension any more. She was only able to open a small portal. So we thought of a way to send something over. So she enchanted my body onto the special cloth and sent me over with my sword. So where is my sword?" Bruno asked

"I'm sorry this world seems to have issues with some objects from our world. It disappeared shortly after you sent the sword over." Archie explain. Bruno looked down with sadness for his lost sword.

"I also come over to bring you back home." Bruno says. This catches Silver's ears and …..

(end of page 11)

"NOOOOOO YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM!" Silver yells as she runs off with tears in her eyes.

"My bad bro...what did i do." Bruno

"No worries, can you guys fill him in. I'm going after Silver." Archie goes running off after Silver. She ran down a tunnel just past the water fountain. Archie finds her just around the corner on her knees crying. Archie walks up and picks her up from behind. She gets angry and crosses her arms.

"Put me down i'm not a child." Silver ordered. Archie turns her around to look into her eyes.

"Look at me Silver." Silver looks up at Archie with tears

"I promised you I'm not going anywhere, until I have finished training you. You got that? So wipe those tears away."

"You better or i'll shoot you in that cute butt of yours. (Giggles) Can you put me down now." Archie puts down Silver. Silver goes running back to the group.

"MYSHKA! I GOT HIM TO STAY!" Silver skips with joy. Archie just smirks. Archie walks back to the group and Bruno makes a whip like motion with his hand.

"Shut up streaker." Archie says to Bruno

"Sure thing speedo boy. Haha." Bruno just laughs

"Who told?" Archie asked as he looks around the guild and Myshka blushes as she whistles and avoids eye contact.

"The B man would love this guild Saint. And the colors for the guild is epic."

"You like it so much, why don't you join the guild traveler."

"Why not Bruno, i'm going to be here for a while. You'll love the oath."

"WE HAVE AN OATH?" Bruno gets excited about joining.

"What kinda armor is available for him? Do you have leather here for Bruno."

"I'll get it for him." Lily quickly steps forward and grabs Bruno by the hand.

"He's a Rogue Archie? Kinda lonely in the guild being the only one."

"No he's a Warrior, give him a sword in one hand and a shield in the other." Archie explains. The guild in unison "In Leather?"

(end of page 12)


	4. Chapter 4 The Hunter Challenge

Chapter I V The Hunter Challenge

The whole guild go over to Lilandry to the Hunters Guild. Went thru a portal made by Myshka that connected to the Elven Major City of Darnassus. Saint summons a Horse mount holding our Guild Flag. We all walk together behind Saint. Biggie and Archie just look around to the beautiful Architecture of Marble and wooden cottages.

"Hey Archie is this for real? So awesome." Bruno just looks in awe

"Bruno we need to act differently here to fit in. Think medieval L.A.R.P."

"Understood. What is your reward if you win the Challenge?" Bruno asked

"If Archie wins the Challenge, he can ask anything from the Guild leader." Allendaar explains

"Don't humiliate us noob, remember you represent the whole guild." Shanky

"I've spoke to the spirits and the elements. They have told me to have faith in these two. They will do great things." Marie tells the group about the two travelers.

"What are you going to ask for Archie?" Silver asked

"You'll laugh if i told you."

The guild walks up to a big tree with a big wooden door. Two hunters outside with black and white tigers were guarding the entrance.

"State your business." The guard asked

"We are here to challenge the your Guild." Saint answers

The guard blows a horn. The people of Darnassus looks up and into our direction. People start to gather up at the door, to see what's going on. Above the door there is a terrace. The Hunters GM walks onto the terrace.

"The Gotham Knights are back again. Didn't Silver already embarrass your Guild enough." HGM

"We are here to get our honor back. A new member wishes to Challenge you." Saint responds

(end of page 13)

The doors opens up to reveal a long dark corridor. Silver gesture for Archie to come down and whispers in his ear.

"Please beat them, ….they laughed at me when i came." Silver lick his ear and giggles.

The HGM explains what Archie has to do. The HGM servant went down to set up the target which was a bell. Archie walks up to a marking in front of the door. He was giving to him a bow and three arrows. Archie pulls back on the bow and realizes its too weak, for the shot he needs to make. He walks up to the guards.

"May i borrow this?" Archie grabs the guards bow. Archie pulls on the guards bow.

"Much better." Archie walks up to the mark position. The servant comes walking out.

"Its ready challenger!" The servant says as he walks off with a smirk.

Archie doesn't look down the shaft loads the arrow. He pulls back the bow and looks at Silver.

"The first shot tells you what you need to know Silver." Archie explains to Silver as he releases the arrow. The first arrow hits a wall with a distinct ping of arrow head meets rock.

"Did you hear that Silver? It hit rock. Do you know why arrows have 3 feathers Silver? (She shrugs.) You need three to balance the arrow. Any less and the arrow fly's crooked."

He bites off one fletching off the second arrow and he pulls back for the second shot.

"When a wooden arrow hits a hard surface with enough power it shatters." He releases the second shot and the arrow wiggles all the way down the hall. You can hear the arrow shatter.

"Did you hear anything funny Silver?"

"Other than the arrow shattering….no." Silver answers with a puzzled look.

"You see Silver. When an arrow shatters it breaks into a bunch of pieces. Scattering everywhere little pieces of woods in every direction. But not one pieces manage to hit a bell?" Silver starts to think of what he said. She starts to put the pieces together in her head.

"The bell is not there!" Silver says out loud. Archie pulls back the bow for the last time. He points down the hall, At the last second he points up to the servant next to the HGM. The arrow hits the bell hidden in the servants hand. Goes thru the servants hands. The Gotham Knights cheer. Archie looks at the HGM.

(end of page 14)

"Now tell me HGM do you have an Honorable Guild or did your servant rigged the challenge without your consent?" Without missing a beat the HGM stands up. "You win challenger what do you wish of my Guild."

"I'll take your bow." The HGM grabs his bow tosses it to Archie. Archie holds the bow high to all to see.

"My servant will be punish for betraying my Guild." The servant starts to free himself from the arrow in his hands. He makes a run for it, but it doesn't work. Arrows from all directions hit him all in the back.

"I know my family bow is in good hands. Never seen anyone make shots like yours."

"Thank you HGM."

"Call me Zander and you are?"

"Archer (Zander gives him a weird look) but you can call me Archie."

"Should you fall in combat, I want the bow back." Zander smiles as he says this. Archie smiles.

"You were giving direction to the gnome about Archery. She tried to get training from us but it just not done here for gnomes. Their too small and weak to be able to handle a bow with enough power."

"Where I come from children are taught from a young age how to handle bows. I was one of them. She has been practicing for about a couple of days. Give me a month and I'll show you, your first gnome hunter." Archie explains to Zander

"I would love to see that. I should warn you, that other hunter trainers may not be happy with you doing this. But i will talk to them and tell them what happen here today." Zander

"With my training she will be like no other. You can count on it."

"Were you able to get around her equipment problem." Zander asked

"Yes, i'm currently having custom made equipment made for her." Archie explains. Archie looks around for Silver. Saint walks up to Zander.

"Greetings Zander."

"Greetings Saint."

"Let's not make this awkward Zander. Let's have a drink." They started to walk up to the bar.

(end of page 15)

Everyone is drinking and having a good time. Archie starts to look around for Silver. Didn't took long enough for Archie to track her down. He finds her training outside. A small crowd gather to see her shoot relentlessly at a tree stump. Engineering gnomes were taking notes of what they saw in Silvers compound bow.

An elder makes his way thru the crowd toward Archie. The people part way to let the elder thru.

"Come this way child I have something to show you." Elder asked Archie. Silver looks puzzled and follows Archie.

"Is there something wrong Sir?" Archie asked

"A long time ago we had our king. The greatest Archer in Darnassus. He wasn't always until he lost his wife and child. When she was giving birth that is. He would go into battle like a wild man. He was so focus that nothing could stop him. Before his suicide he put the bow on a pedestal and a quiver in the middle of Darnassus." The elder explained

"What does that have to do with me?" Archie asked

"The is a legend within our people about this bow and quiver. Everyday people step in the magic circle to collect the bow. The bow and quiver rejects them and sends them flying." Elder explains

"You think I could pull it out Sir? Archie asked. They walk up to the middle of the City. You see people flying backwards away from the pedestal.

"Make way for the traveler!" The elder yells. A commoner yells. "He should not be allowed, he is not one of us! If he pulls it out he would become King! An outsider!" Archie sees a beautiful bow and quiver set. He starts to walk closer to the legendary set. He walks in the magic circle. Immediately starts being shocked and electrocuted. Archie screams out in pain.

"AAAAAAhhhhhh!" Archie screams. Silver without thinking runs in after him. She jumps and grabs onto him. She starts to scream.

"Let go Silver!AAAAAHHH"

"I'm not going, you're going to have to kill me first. AAAAAHHHHHH"

"I love you Archer, if you're going i'm going with you!AAAAAAAHHHHH"

A pulse comes out of the pedestal and pushes everyone back except Archer and Silver who stay floating in mid air. They both stop being electrocuted. They start looking around with a puzzled look. A voice can be heard of the old king and his wife talking in unison.

"(We feel the love between you two. That's what we need in this world and as rulers of Darnassus. Only Elves can rules over Elves.)" The bow and quiver start swirling in a vortex and a bright light flashes. When there vision clears they can see two bows and two quivers. They slowly start floating over to Archer and Silver. The quiver clings onto their backs and the bows just hangs in front of them. Archer and Silver look at each other and nod. As they reach out for the bow and a flash of light again. The crowd gasp in amazement and awe.

(end of page 16)


	5. Chapter 5 OMG Elmo!

Chapter V OMG ELMO!

The light slowly faded to reveal that Archie and Silver were transformed into Nightelves. "Omg I'm tall Archie!" Silver yells. Archie looked at the transformation of Silver. "You got pointy ears now Archie." Pop crackle pop crackle surround Silver and she starts to shrink. She turns back into a gnome with elf features. She retains the ears, skin color, and eyes.

"Ahh nuts." Silver looks sad

"What happen Silver?" Archie asked. The crowd starts to talk. Silver gets scared and moves over to Archie and looks up at him.

"What am I now Archie? Am I an Elmo or a Gnoven Archie?"

"Oh god no, you're not an Elmo." Archie quickly answers

"I swear Archie this world is against me….i was tall like you..and then..sniff..sniff." Silver grabs Archie tighter as she sniffles.

The crowd bows down before the new Rulers of the of the Nightelves. The Elder walks up to them. In the background you see visiting Gnomes scurry about to leave Darnassus. The elder looks up at them both.

"Never in my wildest dreams did I think outsiders would be able to grab the legendary items."

The Gotham Knights and the Hunters guild make there way up to the new rulers. Shanky jaws drops due to the transformation. She never had any feelings towards men, but something in her was moved at the sight of Archie.

"What happen here Archie Silver?" Saint asked

"The elders tells us that we are the new King and Queen of the Nightelves." Archie explains

The elders tells them that he needs to talk to the people to calm them down. Archie takes a moment to clear his thoughts. He talks to Silver to tell her what he's going to do. Archie steps up in front of vanishes from the group and shows up next to Archie.

"You look gooood." Shanky says to Archie inches away from his face. Somethings stirs in Silver watching this. She starts to crackle and pop again as she starts to go back to elf size. Silver steps between Shanky and Archie.

"You dare hit on the King? While the Queen is present." Silver stares at Shanky so viciously. If only looks can kill Shanky would be dead now.

(end of page 17)

"Silver not now...you're scaring the locals." Archie looks into Silver eyes and moves close enough for a quick peck on the lips. Silver just blushes to a deep red color. Crackle pop crackle pop and Silver shrinks again.

"My I have your attention please. Everyone please rise. (the crowd gets on there feet) Gulp….My name is Archer Queen your new King and this is Silver Loosegear. Silver punches Archie.

"Thats not my name."

A horn is blasted in the background and the people scattered. Archie looks around worried that something is going on. Horde soldiers start running thru the streets. Saint walks up in front of Archie and Silver.

"The Horde is here!" Guard yells.

"Gotham Knights Defensive line!" Saint commands the group. Horde soldiers start to make there way to the King and Queen. Archie and Silver start shooting arrows in every direction taking out horde soldiers like nothing.

"Move out Knights!" Saint commands. The guild starts on the offensive.

"Finally some action." Bruno excited and takes a swing with a sword kills one and spins into another with a shield bash. One comes from behind and Archie shoots him before it gets to Bruno. Shanky goes into the fray slashing away with her daggers. Hail starts to fall out of the sky slicing into the enemy. Brimstone and fire fall out of the sky taking out the enemy as well. You see Myshka and Monalot standing side by side channeling their magic. A green mist starts to surround Bruno.

"What's going on my energy coming back?" Bruno asked he looks around to see's Emily controlling the mist. A portal of flames opens up behind the group. A loud woman's voice is heard, from the portal.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Archie and Bruno look at each other with smiles on their faces. They say in unison. "ZOEY!"

Fire dragon's roar blows thru the enemy like crazy, taking out a huge crowd.

Zoey walks towards the enemy with no fear and starts taking them out. One by one she lights them up.

"No fair why did I come naked and not her." Bruno complained. Puff her clothes disappears."Never mind hahahaha!" Bruno laughs

(end of page 18)

"Bruno focus!" Archie yells

"Sorry my Queen, I mean King." Bruno smiles.

The battle rages on. After 2 hours of battle the horde retreated. Body's everywhere, the clean up took hours. Archer stands and talks to the people.

"Dear people of Darnassus, today we defended our city. Its only the beginning, There is a saying in my world. Evil triumphs, when good men do nothing. I'm a good man and with the help from you we can make this city safe. We will have this city battle ready in case this happens again. All able body's will fight, an all others will support the front. We will honor the fallen today, who gave their lives to protect the people. So this doesn't happen again!" The King has spoken.

The crowd goes wild. Shanky appears next to Archie.

"Need a scribe my Lord? I can write all your instructions down for the people."

"Your a scribe Shanky?" 

"Sometimes I need to make forgeries in my kind of work." She says with a smile

Silver jumps up into Shanky's face

"He's mine." jumps again and gives her a raspberry.

Zoey walks up to Archer and Bruno and gives them both a hug.

"I missed you guys. So i had to come when Bruno didn't come back. Not going to let both of you have all the fun without me. I had Myshka make me some clothes, She says that this a mageweave outfit." Archie and Bruno's jaw drops.

Both Archer and Bruno look up and down on Zoey.

"Who is this Archie?" Silver asked

"She is our closest friend from my world." Archie looks over at Zoey

"Was it difficult to come here." Bruno asked

"Well….the B man and Oli were worried about you two. So they said they wanted to plan things out before coming themselves." Zoey says as Archie's and Bruno's face goes white with fear.

(end of page 19)

"I was scrying in my bowl, when i saw you guys doing battle. So i thought to myself, this otaku needs to get into some action. So i got my ingredients and poof i'm here."

Archie and Bruno looked dismayed, because all they can think out is there fathers being mad with them.

"Hello you two? Are you even listening to me?" Zoey

The trio of Zoey, Archer, and Bruno spent the next hour filling her in on what's going on.

"You know i notice my magic doesn't work here quite right. Only my fire magic is working." Zoey explained.

"Ok so our job is to teach Silver how to become a hunter. Then we can go home?" Zoey said. Silver quickly squeezed Archie leg. Zoey notices Silvers grip.

"Oh i see….Its not going to be that easy, is it Archie?"

"About that…..i made up my mind..I'm staying. I'm not going back home." Archie answered. Silver's face lit up. Silver tugs on Archie to bend down. Archie comes down.

"What makes you think i'm going to let you go. Your my King." Silver whispers in his ear and gives him a gentle kiss on his cheek and giggles. Which makes Archie blush a dark red.

"Oh now its clear. Now i see why your not leaving. Your beet red face says it all."

"Well if your staying so am i. Life would be boring without you. Plus i can find something to keep me busy." Bruno says as he walks over to Lily. Lily walks up to hug Bruno and puts her arms around him. "Yeah i'll be fine." Bruno says with a smile.

"Well i'm staying too. You two would die without me helping you."

Bruno whispers in Archie's ear. "Watch this." Bruno walks up to Zoey and whisper in her ear. "You know if you stay you can't watch Anime anymore." Zoey face just turns into 50 shades of white.

"No more Fairy Tail. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Zoey starts to shed tears.

"Bruno i think you broke her." Archie

"Yeah she loves her anime. i'll tell her later how to watch it. Till then this is funny." Bruno just smiles. Silver goes to Zoey and hugs her. "Whats Fairy Tail?" Silver asked

(end of page 20)


	6. Chapter 6 Morning After

Chapter 6 Morning after

Early in Darnassus the nightelves are working hard to rebuild the damage parts of the city. Archie is talking to Bruno walking around Darnassus.

"I just got the news this morning Archie. This wasn't the only city that was attacked. Myshka teleported to every other city for supplies. When she got back the told me to tell you." Bruno tells him.

"Was it bad?" Archie asked

With a sad look "Yeah."

Near the flight point a hippogryph lands with a wounded gnome. The gnome looks over to the flight master.

"Please I need to see the queen." The gnome begged

The flight master started first aid to the gnome and sent a nearby guard to get the queen. Silver is looking for Archie when the guard catches up to her.

"My queen we have wounded gnome asking to see you." Silver eyes open wide

"Quick take me to him." Silver ordered

They run back to the injured gnome. At a distance Silver see's the injured gnome and knows who it is.

"Bobbin are you ok" Silver runs to him

"Is that you Sis! What happen to you? Are you wearing make up?" Bobbin asked "It's true...you are the queen. What you have been doing has change gnome life forever."

"What are you talking about Bobbins?" Silver asked

"All of Gnomeregan was attacked yesterday. Everyone that survived were bummed out. But then a Gnome that just came from Darnassus, started telling everyone that the Gnomes have a queen. The warriors got excited to defend a queen, they already started to make guards just for you. Thats not all, engineers are working like crazy to make bows just like yours and gnomes are starting to train as hunters because of you. Silver you did it…..you have changed gnome life forever."

(end of page 21)

"Dad would of been proud of you Sis." Bobbins tells her

"What do you mean "would of"...no." Silver says in shock. Bobbins lower his head and shakes no.

"They didn't make it..sniff...saw them get crushed by the building." Bobbins says with sadness in his voice

"I had to come and see for myself, to see if it was true." Bobbins says with a smile

Silver goes over to her brother and hugs him holding back her tears. She looks at her brother in the eyes.

"What is our family motto?" Silver asked Bobbins

"A Irongear never gives up, A Irongear never fails." She says with certainty

"Mom and Dad are still alive i'm certain of it." Silver says. Bobbins just nods his head.

"There is someone i want you to meet." Silver says with a smile

"Who?" Bobbins asked as Silver smiles with her answer.

"My King." She says

"That's great where is the lucky Gnome?" Bobbins asked

"Just come with me, you're all healed up." Silver helps him up and started heading to Archie. They come up to Archie and Bruno helping out with repairs. Nightelf children are staring at the new king and his friend Bruno.

"My King I would like to introduce you to my big brother Bobbins. If you ever need something to be build he's your Gnome."

"My you're a tall one." Bobbins says as he looks up at Archie.

"Its a pleasure Bobbins." Archie says as he reaches his hand out to him.

"We are going to need everyones help to get all the city's back up to shape." Archie says

"I'm at your service my King and Queen."

"Tell me Bobbins can you build anything, If I get the plans that is." Bruno asked. Bobbins nods as they walk away. Bruno has a devilish smile as he walks away.

(end of page 22)

"Hey Archie I need to go to Gnomeragan to find my parents." Silver says with a worried look. Archie nods

"I'll go with you Silver, i want to see first hand the damage. This horde did." Archie says. Shanky appears out of nowhere.

"This way my King, to your royal hippogryph." Shanky says as she bows down.

"Good you're here, I need some info and you can fill me in. What kind of jobs, trade, or professions are available. Also what kind of advantages do we have with these." Archie asked Shanky to write it down.

"Give me the list as soon as possible." Archie. They walk their way to the flightmaster. They mount up. Silver looks over to Archie.

"Why don't we have a mage open a portal to get us there faster." Silver says with a puzzled look.

"You know…..I completely forgot about that. You would think I would remember that." They get off the hippogryph when a local mage came up to open a portal for there new king.

"Are you ready for this Silver?" Archie asked her. Silver just nods.

"Let's go." Archie says as Silver grabs Archie hand real tight.

They step thru the portal right into the city of Iron Forge. As they step thru the portal all the Dwarves bow their heads in respect for the King and Queen. Bruno comes running in.

"The Dwarven King waits for you in his chamber. You're going to love this place, it puts the batcave to shame." Bruno says excitedly. They walk their way to the great forge, in front of the King's chamber.

"Come in! Come in! I've been wanting to see you. The Gnomes have been busy since there heard your news." The Dwarf king walks over to Silver.

"So this is what an Elmo looks like." The King says. Archie bites his lips not to laugh.

"I rather like to be called a Gnoven, my King." Silver replies

"I also hear that you're a Hunter now. Is that your bow on your back?" The King asked. The King walks about ten paces and brings out his hammer.

"You care to entertain me for a bit." The Dwarf Kings says with a mischievous grin.

(end of page 23)

"Am I just going to stand by?" Archie asked

"You want to join the fun too nightelf." The Dwarf King says as he brings out a second weapon. Dual wielding a one handed axe and a one handed hammer.

He charges forward and catches Archie off guard. Archie goes flying, which enrages Silver to grow back into normal nightelf.

"What in light's hammer is this?" The Dwarf King says. The King steps back.

"SILVER NO!" Archie yells as he walks up to Silver and kisses her real quick. Which calms down Silver and makes her revert back into a Gnoven.

"You better keep an eye on her. She has some deep rage in her. I've only seen that look once before and it gave me nightmares." The King said

"Where did you see it?" Archie asked

"It was my Wife! I was talking to a maid and my wife lost it and she gave me the death stare. Like your queen here. Every man is scared of that look." The King says with a smirk.

"Well Gnoven...you have a long way to go. There waiting for you in Gnomeragan. It was really funny when the Gnomes in Iron Forge heard about you. They all left!" The King said.

You can hear in a distance marching of foot soldiers. It gets louder and louder. Gnome warriors come into the King's chamber. They all kneel in front of Silver. The soldier talk among themselves, that its true Gnomeragan has a Queen. One Gnome walks up to the Queen and takes off her helmet. Silver face lights up to see her friend.

"We are here to serve you my Queen." Copper says

"Copper Lugnut you're a warrior now?" Silver asked

"Go Queen of the Gnome, Go see your people. They wait with anticipation for you."

Silver nods and heads out.

"I'll catch up later Silver." Archie tells her

"How was the attack here?" Archie asked

"We took some casualties...they seemed to be looking for something." The King replied

"After the whole mess, reports came in about only gems being stolen. Arcane Crystal to be exact." The King explained

(end of page 24)


	7. Chapter 7 Rise of the Gnomes

Chapter VII Rise of the Gnomes

As I walk out of Ironforge, I was surrounded by warrior bodyguards. Outside of the Iron Forge by the gates there is a carriage with mechanostriders pulling it. I got in with Copper sitting across from me.

"Did the gnomes build this for me?" Silver asked Copper

"Yes, and there's more, but I was told to keep silent on that matter" Copper answered

Silver starts to see the destruction and the innocent gnomes repairing their homes. As Silver gets closer the gnomes turned and kneel before the carriage as it goes by. Silver can't believe her eyes. Two horses start to run on either side of the carriage. It's Archie and Bruno. Flying over head is Zoey on a gryphon. They make it to the entrance of Gnomeregan as I step out of the carriage. The crowd starts to gather. Copper walks up to me and tells me.

"We have had a King before, but we're all excited to have a Queen. All the people here want to hear from you."

Archie quickly whispers in my ear, and tells me what to do. Silver takes a deep breath and walks up to the people. Silver can see all eyes on her.

"My fellow Gnomes…..I'm here to inspect all the destruction and how to fix all of Gnomeregan. When I get that done I will speak to you all again. Until then keep up the good work. Oh and one last thing we are going to make the horde pay for what they did. Cause no one messes with a Gnome's inventions with out something exploding in their face." The crowd goes wild.

A small gnome child walks up to Silver

"What's your name?" the child asked

"My name is Silver." Silver answered

"Wow the Gnomes have a Silver Queen." The child says with huge smile. He runs back to his mother.

Silver and friends walk around to see all the damage. Reports come in from all the guards, of what need to get repaired. Bobbins shows up and Bruno perks up and grabs him and they run off.

"I'll see you guys later I got something to work on with Bobbins." Bruno says as he walk away with a smirk.

(end of page 25)

That night Silver paced back and forth trying to decide, what to say to her people. Then Archie and Zoey stepped in and said we got some speeches that could work for you. It was strange to memorize the speeches.

"These two speeches are from our world and where made famous. Now you can make it Legendary here." Archie and Zoey nod their heads.

"Mine is better." Zoey says to Archie.

Bruno comes covered in grease. Archie realizes that Bruno has been gone for about over a day.

"You're going to love this." Bruno says as he waves at them to follow them. They walk for a bit and it got louder and louder, as they got closer to the workshop. Gnomes everywhere making all sorts of gear that Bruno's dad would use.

"You did not just do what I think you did?" Archie asked

"I did my part, now you have to train Saint for his part." Bruno tells Archie

Zoey rolls her eyes

"Boys and their toys…..Come on Silver let the boys be." Zoey says but it's too late. Silver starts walking towards the workshop. A Gnome see's Silver and kneels and the rest of the workers follow.

"Please continue. Don't stop on my account. Everything looks great guys, keep it up."

Archie leaves and heads to Gotham Knights guild hall to train Saint.

"I'm on my way to train Saint. We got two days to make this happen."

When Archie makes it there, he gets all the members to show up. He learns all the different ability that each guild members have. He takes all sorts of abilities and teaches them to Saint. Two days of harsh training, but Saint didn't stop. Zoey went to all the other major cities to get them to gather for war. They all kinda laughed a bit, about the gnomes where going to lead the assault. The gnomes start to make a large crowd, outside of Gnomeregan. Silver walks up to the podium.

"Don't be nervous you can do this." Archie says to Silver

"You're not the one up here."

(end of page 26)

My beloved citizens….No, my fellow Gnomes.

We Gnomes live in a world where size matters.

Yet we've been pushed back again and again.

Now all we have left is Gnomeregan, our last city.

So I ask you now:

Why is this?

Is it because the last king failed?

Because we are the lowest ranked race?

because we can't use magic?

Because we are fated to die, helpless?

No!

In the ancient war, the Titans, the Blood elves, the orcs, all the races fought, and we fought among them and survived!

Why is it that this whole continent was once ruled by the Alliance?

Is it because we are a race that specializes in violence?

We can't use magic like the Blood elves, nor are we physically strong like the Tauren, nor do we have the longevity of the Trolls.

Why were we able to rule the continent?

Is it because we were masters of war?

I tell you it is not!

We fought and survived because we are weak!

In every time, in every world, the strong polish their fangs while the weak polish their wisdom.

Why are we in such danger now?

Because the unknown have broken the fangs of the strong, and they have learned to polish their wisdom.

The wisdom and strategies that we, the weak, once monopolized….The power to survive….The strong have gained them all!

And that brought us to this state! (The gnomes start bowing their heads with shame)

Answer me this, everyone!

Why do you bow your heads?

I repeat, why do you bow your heads?

We are the weak!

We are the weak, just as we have always been!

Yes, nothing has changed at all!

The strong may imitate our inventions, but they will never master them!

Because at the heart of our inventions lies a cowardice born of almost humiliating weakness.

This cowardice has given us the wisdom to escape from magic.

This cowardice has given us the wisdom, born from learning and experience, to predict the future itself!

I say a third time.

We are the weak!

(end of page 27)

We are the proud weak who have, throughout history, torn out the throats of those who sit back and boast of their strength!

I declare now that I, as Gnomeregan first Queen...have taken the throne!

I hereby declare that I will live as the weak, fight as the weak, and as the weak I will destroy the strong!

As we once were, and as we will always be.

Accept the fact that we are the weakest race, Accept that we are the weakest race, one that can become anything because we were born with nothing! (the crowd goes wild

Now lets begin the war.

You've suffered enough, haven't you?

You've endured enough humiliation, right?

The wait is over, my fellow gnomes.

As of this moment, my home, Gnomerengan, declares war on every race that's in the horde.

Let slip the gears of war.

We're taking back our respect!

In less than an hour...flying machines from here will join others from around the kingdom.

You will be launching the largest aerial invasion in the history of gnome kind…..

Gnome kind that word should have new meaning for all of us today.

We can't be consumed by our petty differences anymore….

We will be united in our common interest.

Perhaps its faith today is the 7th of August.

And you will once again will be fighting for our freedom…..

Not from tyranny or oppression or persecution…

But from annihilation.(chink, chink, the gnomes start banging their tools on the ground in rhythm.) We are fighting for our right to live…

(chink)to invent.

(chink) And should we win the day

(chink) the 7th of August will no longer be known as a Gnome Holiday.

(chink)But as the day when the Alliance declared in one voice

(chink) we will not go quietly into the night.

(chink) We will not vanish without a fight.

(chink) Were going to live on.

(chink) We are going to survive.

(chink) Today we're going to celebrate our Gadget day.

The crowd goes wild again. The cheers so loud that Iron Forge can hear them. Gnomes come out of the background and suit up Silver in front of everyone.

"I'm not the type of leader to stand by as my brothers and sisters go into war. I promised you that I would fight."

(end of page 28)

Archie and Zoey look at each other.

"You got that from independence day." Zoey said to Archie

"What? Great movie and writers on that. Where did you get your speech." Archie asked

"It was a anime called No game, No life. Made me tear up it was so good." Zoey answered.

(end of page 29)


End file.
